ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nine Demon Flutes Arc
Team Togeshiro gets their first missioin - to find a lost puppy. To give his shitei the advantage, Fudo enlists the help of other Shin'nijakuu members Tochi and Foegi. After a bit of independent investigating and missing his cue, Kenji finally gets the hint and asks the two if they saw anything. They provide him with photographic proof that three young children stole the puppy. After the evidence is brought back to the team, the four of them easily dismantle the childish traps set by the young Baus, Zhou, and Kuma and retreive the dog. On completion of the mission, the team is given a new and more foreign mission which was Kenji's first time outside of Sunagakure was to a small town outside the Sand Village. His team was to investigate a string of missing children, which ended up being the doing of a team of Sunagakure genin ninja the village thought to be dead or missing. Team Daisuke which consisted of Kaito, Iruta, and Rica. The group was attempting to free the children from their horrible, war wrecked city and trap them in a genjutsu that Kaito's flute placed them under that put them in their greatest dreams. When three were defeated and taken to Sunagakure prison, but the arc did not end there. On a later mission involving missing cattle, Fudo discovered members of the Shin'nijakuu-shu had aquired one of the mysterious flutes. Kenji and Fudo brought the cattle back by using the flute to control them. The fact that two of the once thought to be mythological flutes showed up gained the Kazekage's attention. He decided it would be best to gather the flutes to prevent other hostile nations from obtaining them. During the mission Fo-ji had a seperate mission frome everyone else. Given to him by Lord Danzo's root member, he was to collect all of The Nine Demon Flutes for Danzo without anyone finding out. During his mission, thanks to Team Daisuke, Fo-ji started to trust and even open up to his teammates, much to everyones surprise. He even went as far as to tell the whole story of his family's death, leaving out the who did it of course. The action of telling Fudo shocked Fo-ji so much, he never meant to let that information slip out. He never meant to become close to anyone after what he decided. Throughout the mission Fo-ji fought against Tomage Taru and Reena of the Otogakure nin. He even asisted Fudo in killing Reena during the final fights. However during the fight with Daisuke Fo-ji was bested at every attack he did to prevent Iruta's death. He was even tossed over the edge down towards the tar pit near the end of it all. After Iruta's death, the unconcious Fudo was handed off to Fo-ji to take care of. Fo-ji couldn't help but think, what if he just let go of him and allow the ninja to fall into the tar to drown. However, he didn't do it, it would have been to risky. Throughout the mission Fo-ji collected all but one of the flutes by gaining Kaito's trust and making duplicates and giving the "real" ones to Fudo. At the end of the mission Fudo says that Kaito should have one of the flutes so he can fight so he tells Fo-ji to give it to him. Not seeing a way around it, Fo-ji gave Kaito the real flute. During the fight Fudo broke all the "flutes" making Fo-ji's life easier. Having the real one's concealed inside his sword, all except the one he had to give back to Kaito. Needless to say Danzo was not thrilled with having one missed, however Danzo showed his "true emotions" his true resolve to keep the lands safe and inspired Fo-ji. Fo-ji realized at that point he would truly have to become more convicted shinobu and more like Lord Danzo if he truly wanted to be Suna's "Sword of Justice." Category:Timeline